


Syllables

by Slipsy



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Again, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, i think, kind of, ratchet and clank are there but they're not really relevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slipsy/pseuds/Slipsy
Summary: The snarl across the robot's face should have been terrifying, inches from his own face accompanied by claws at his throat. But Qwark was struggling to listen to the spew of threats coming from his aggressor in favour of watching those fascinating shiny lips twisting into shapes of anger and hatred.
Relationships: Captain Qwark/Dr. Nefarious
Kudos: 6





	Syllables

**Author's Note:**

> something a bit longer and actually finished this time, yay! i dont like how i ended it but ive been struggling with it for a week now i am DONE take it please i dont want it anymore

Clank's mouth was just a flap. It went up and down as he spoke, crudely mimicking the patterns of a flesh creature's mouth, never actually forming the words he spoke. But, as Qwark watched his two robotic companions conversing, Nefarious's mouth was different. Sure, it was still just a jaw on a hinge, but against all reasonable logic, his lips curved and shifted, every syllable accurately presented on his face. It was fascinating to watch, Qwark admitted. 

Nefarious turned at that moment and noticed Qwark staring. "What?!" He yelled across the distance between them, mouth pulling tight and then parting.

"Nothing, I was just- err- Making sure nothing was sneaking up on you!" Qwark responded with a sheepish grin. Mild annoyance flashed across the robot's face, and he turned away again to continue his conversation. He couldn't help but wonder what else those lips could do other than insult him.

\---

The snarl across the robot's face should have been terrifying, inches from his own face accompanied by claws at his throat. And Qwark was terrified, don't get him wrong. The aggression had been (almost) unprompted, extremely sudden and particularly intense... But Qwark was struggling to listen to the spew of threats coming from his aggressor in favour of watching those fascinating shiny lips twisting into shapes of anger and hatred.

Nefarious halted for a moment, optics locking onto Qwark's eyes that slowly drifted up to meet his gaze in shame. Disgust, confusion, then consideration crossed his face before he released the squishy from his grip and turned away.

"Get a hold of yourself." He growled over his shoulder as he walked away. Qwark's fingers came to rub at his neck where the sharp digits had been digging into his throat, relieved to find no damage to the soft flesh. His pulse was racing.

\---

Sharp claws grabbed him by the shoulder and tugged him down backwards suddenly as the others trekked on. "What's gotten into you?!" Nefarious hissed into his ear from behind. Qwark squirmed free from the grip and backed off a step, facing the robot who lowered his hand to now rest on his hip. 

"What are you talking about?"

A scowl accompanied a frustrated noise as Nefarious instead crossed his arms. "You've been doing nothing but staring at me for the past day, acting like I haven't noticed- It's disturbing!"

Qwark realised his eyes had fallen to the robot's lips again and quickly rectified that, all too late as he knit his brows and growled. "Will you stop staring?!"

No coherent words formed on the squishy's tongue, only a pitiful guilty groan. Curiosity crossed the robot's mind once more and he pressed his mouth together in a thin line, watching Qwark's eyes slowly fall to them as he pursed them smugly. 

Claws were suddenly at Qwark's throat again, pulling his head forwards to bring his ear to Nefarious's lips. "We'll continue this later." purred the doctor hastily as their companions approached, likely wondering what had gotten them caught up behind. "The imbecile dropped his blaster and one of the stabilisers fell off. We're good now." He shouted, releasing Qwark and leaving him to right himself as he headed off towards the others.

\---

Well, it was later. He huddled up as close to the team's campfire as he could get without really being involved, watching Ratchet and Clank happily chatting to a couple of Tharpods as they tossed logs on the flame. Nefarious was leaned back against a rock almost directly opposite him, just as far if not further away than he was from the fire. The two locked eyes, and for once the glare he received in return was a cocky one rather than an angry one. Nefarious's mouth twisted into a smirk, and then he disappeared, confusing Qwark for a second until he remembered the Cloaker the other had picked up not long ago.

Next thing he knew, there was a cold mouth against his ear, whispering so quietly he was struggling to hear it over the fire even from a distance. "I know what you're after," it whispered, "be quiet, and don't let on."

Claws suddenly crept over his thighs from behind and dragged across his crotch, and Qwark yelped in surprise.

"Qwark? You alright?" Ratchet called out at the sudden commotion behind him, peering over his shoulder to check on him. Qwark was very glad that Nefarious had remained cloaked, as there were still claws ghosting down his thighs and it was all he could do to not give it away as he stuttered, "Yeah, there was just- a really big bug!"

"Alright. Whatever you say." Ratchet smirked. "Bet it was tiny then." He mumbled towards Clank, who chuckled in return.

"You didn't see it, it could have eaten me!"

"And where did it go, then?"

"I- wasn't looking. I had my eyes shut. Speaking of shutting my eyes, I'm going to go to sleep now actually."

"Sure, we'll keep an eye out for you."

Ratchet turned back to the Tharpods, picking up their conversation where they had left off. Qwark, meanwhile, shifted out from Nefarious's teasing grip and turned to lay on his side facing away from the group, trying (and failing) not to hit the invisible robot as he moved. Aside from a quiet grunt from the force of the squishy's arm against his shin, the robot didn't make a sound, and suddenly Qwark had lost track of him once more.

"Didn't think you could be smart." A whisper brushed past his ear.

"Shut up and suck me off." Qwark growled back, glancing back to make sure nobody had heard him.

"Figures you'd want my mouth on you, freak." Nefarious mumbled but the voice was affectionate, metal lips pinching down the side of his neck as dirt subtly shifted on the ground where the robot had settled himself down besides Qwark. While Nefarious pecked at his hulky shoulders, he carefully unfastened his belt as quietly as possible and slowly tugged his fly open. His cock was already rock hard inside its confines, and as the pressure of the zipper eased it sprung free into the cold air, shamelessly prodding at the thigh of the robot besides him. Said thigh shifted to gently grind back against him, Qwark resisting the urge to rut too as an obnoxious laugh from the lombax behind him reminded him of his situation.

That metal mouth gently nipped its way from his shoulder down his front, the scuffling of it's body moving downwards to rest by his legs the only giveaway that he was there at all. Claws directed Qwark's cock towards the other's mouth and cold lips wrapped around the head, accompanied by a quiet chuckle that sent vibrations through his body as he gasped quietly at the feeling. Nefarious carefully slid his mouth down around the shaft, acutely aware that he had no saliva to ease the friction, but the hazy expression Qwark was giving reassured him that he wasn't hurting the other. Claws found fleshy hips and gripped him for leverage as the mouth dragged back up his length and then pressed down to the base, head bumping the back of Nefarious's throat. 

"Mmh, no gag reflex?"

"No need for one." Nefarious pulled back to tut. Qwark felt a bit silly for not considering that, actually. Though, now that he knew, he reached down to cup one hand behind the robot's head and pull him back into deepthroating him, holding him pressed right against his body for a few moments and letting Nefarious hum around his shaft. For what he lacked in anatomy, he certainly made up for in technique. Being a robot, he supposed it wasn't out of the question for him to be able to just... vibrate.

Nefarious pulled away a little just to start bobbing his head, his claws on Qwark's hips gently caressing their areas as he went. The urge to grab the robot and just facefuck him was growing by the moment, but he held back and let the other do his thing as those claws reached around to grasp at his plump asscheeks for a moment. Had they lingered, he was sure the others would have been able to see the sharp imprints in his flesh, but it seemed Nefarious had already considered that as no sooner did his hands come back to his front to scrape down his thighs.

"I want to see you." Qwark muttered under his breath. "Wanna see those lips wrapped around my dick. Bet you look so good."

"I'm not uncloaking and then explaining to your squishy friends why they saw me sucking you off in the middle of a forest, moron."

"We could go behind a tree or something. Please, Nef."

Nefarious pulled away. "Alright, go on then. Hope you have a good excuse for the others. If you get us caught I swear I'll-"

"Don't worry, I got this." Qwark smiled. He reached down and carefully tried to tuck himself away, erection making it particularly hard to tug the tight trousers up, and the zipper being even tougher again. Nefarious's claws drummed on his leg as he waited impatiently, until eventually Qwark managed to brute force the zipper up and sloppily re-fasten his belt. It was extremely obvious he was erect under there, but Qwark played it "smart" and grabbed at his dick through the material as he turned over and got up.

"Guys, I am bursting for the loo so I'm going to just go behind a tree, okay?" He winced as he rubbed his dick a little, "No need to come checking on me or anything. Well, don't come checking on me even if there is a need to. If I'm dying with my pants down, I'd rather be left behind." He tagged on. The others rolled their eyes and laughed.

"Alright, Qwark. Just go already. You look like you're about to wet yourself."

"Already am!-" He winced and waddled away rather quickly, Nefarious scrambling to his feet and sidestepping before Qwark came barrelling through him. Give him his due, Qwark was a good actor when he wanted to be! He followed the squishy into the trees behind him, not hard to follow with all the noise he was making, until they both came to a stop once the others were no longer visible.

He let his cloak drop in front of the other, who immediately grabbed his face and pulled him into a heated snog, pulling away to inhale sharply before pressing up to him again sloppily. Nefarious clawed at his hips, pulling his belt off and tossing it to the floor blindly, yanking at his fly in turn.

"Nef-" Qwark pulled away to gasp, laughing quietly at the string of saliva that hung between their mouths for a moment. The hands previously on his face now guided him downwards and Nefarious allowed him to push him to his knees, claws finally getting his fly undone now he could see what he was doing. Tugging the fabric down, his girth was exposed once more, and the robot took no hesitation in welcoming it back into his mouth. Qwark's saliva on his lips made the motion much smoother, and he found himself able to bob his head more confidently, bringing his claws up to grip the other's rear and pull him in close to hum around the base of his shaft.

Now that they weren't at any risk of being spotted, Qwark began thrusting his hips in rhythm with Nefarious's bobbing, letting out a quiet gasp as claws gripped him harder and willed him on. "Look at me-" He ordered, pleased when heavy-lidded optics met his own eyes and stayed there, watching him as he pulled back just to deepthroat him once more. Those metal lips wrapped around his cock looked just as good as he'd thought they would, slippery with his own spit and slowly warming up from the friction. He took a hold of Nefarious's face and took over thrusting his hips himself, the robot letting the other use his mouth as he pleased.

"I'm not going to last like this, haha~" Qwark laughed, getting a pleased hum in response. "Want me to cum for you? Want me to finish from that mouth of yours?"

"Stop talking about it and just do it." Nefarious mumbled amusedly when Qwark let him lean back to speak, breaking their eye contact to shift his angle before he was guided back once more.

"Work for it."

The robot rolled his eyes and smiled around the other's shaft, grabbing his thighs with sharp claws to hold him in place. He let his eyes slip closed as he tightened his lips around the head, feeling a hand come to rest on his cheek gently and hearing Qwark sighing above him. The two picked up a rhythm again, thrusting and bobbing in sync with each other, not wasting any time.

"Yeah, Nef, I'm gunna-" Qwark gasped, and it was all Nefarious could do to squirm out of Qwark's grip and push his cock aside with one claw as the squishy came. "Fuck, Nef, no dragging it out?" He panted, taking a couple of wobbly steps backwards to lean against a tree.

"I am not getting semen in my joints, especially in the middle of a forest stuck with your squishy friends!" He growled sarcastically, flicking one wing frustratedly of the fluid that clipped it. "Explain that one with a full bladder, don't you."

"Shame. You would have looked great with my cum all over your face." 

"Well tough luck, I'm not doing this again. Maybe now you've got it out your system you wont want to either."

Qwark was taken back for a moment, laughing. "Is that the only reason you did this? Because your plan didn't work, I'm all up for round two right now~"

Nefarious let out a frustrated rumble, standing up and brushing his shin guards off, avoiding looking at the other. "No. You got what you wanted." He turned to leave, stopping when a squishy hand took his wrist. Their eyes met for a moment, and Qwark simply smiled.

"Same time tomorrow, horny." He said, Nefarious initially scowling in response, though the anger faded to... excitement?- And then he disappeared. Metal slipped from his grip, and he laughed to himself quietly as he pulled his trousers up and scanned the floor for his cast-aside belt.

\---

"Had a good time?" Ratchet called out as Qwark returned to the warm clearing.

"Yes, very! Er- I mean, it was a relief to go, finally!"

"And Nefarious? Suppose he went too?" The lombax and his robot chuckled to each other. "You two are REALLY loud, you know. Should try shutting your mout-" The lombax was suddenly pushed back, face smothered as if an invisible hand had suddenly slapped itself across his face.

"Maybe you should try shutting yours." growled Nefarious as the hand left the other's face.

"Suppose you couldn't shut yours if you tried." Clank quipped back, bringing the lombax to laughter.


End file.
